Kanda and the Beansprout
by OtakuShipping
Summary: Kanda grows a beansprout. What happens when that beansprout grows insanely large and a white haired kid appears? This is certainly not what Kanda wanted. He just wanted to grow some damn beans.
1. Beans

AN: this is the first fanfic I will be posting on fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy it ^.^  
'flashback'  
'thoughts'  
Disclaimer: it would be an insult to the series if anyone thought I owned it.  
Prologue  
Magic beans  
Kanda sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off his knees. He just finished planting some seeds in his new garden. For what reason would Kanda Yuu be planting seed in his garden?

Flashback Time!  
_"Damn it, old man! Leave me alone!" Kanda attempted to leave room.  
"Yuu-kun, I think you need something to help soothe that temper of yours." Teidol said in a stern voice.  
"Yeah, Yuu-chan your temper can be so dangerous sometimes!" Lavi fake sighed then grinned.  
" I'LL KILL YOU!" Kanda and reached for what should have been his sword, but what he found was air. "WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY SWORD!" At this point Kanda was in rage mode. He looked like he was going to explode. His face was red with anger.  
"Yuu-kun! Watch your language!" Teidol exclaimed. After Kanda calmed down a bit Lavi handed him some seeds.  
"You have the choice between flowers or the magic beans!" Lavi said in an enthusiastic voice. Lavi knew that Kanda would admit that he would rather plant flowers than 'magic beans'. He knew Kanda's secret appreciation for flowers and the fact that Kanda would stare at flowers when he passed by them. Well he would only when he thought people weren't looking.  
Kanda's pride as a man didn't let him chose the flowers for the fact that he would look like a pansy if he did. (AN: I'm sorry if I offended any males that plant flowers. I don't think you're a pansy.)  
Lavi held out the sack with the beans in them and Mugen. Kanda snatched them from him. Lavi attempted to his grin. He bought the seeds from a shady store just because the man said they were magic. He sure as hell wasn't going to plant it, too much work. So this perfect alternate, get Kanda to do it.  
"Yuu-kun, Lavi-kun and I will come to see your progress on the plants so don't think that you can get out of this!" Teidol said as Kanda stormed out the house and slammed the door.  
_Flashback Time Over!  
"Damn old man and Baka Usagi are gonna pay for this." Kanda walked to the spot where he put his watering can and other supplies. Even though he didn't want to grow some damn beans, if he was going to, he sure as hell won't do a shitty job at it. Kanda then proceeded to water the spot where the beans should be.  
'Magic beans my ass.' After he finished watering the bean he walked back into his house and shut the door.  
AN: I'm sorry that was so short. It's because it was only the first chapter. The second should be longer.


	2. Grow

**A/n: sorry it took so long! On the bright side it's longer than the first chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite and read my story. You peeps are the best!**

Chapter 2 Grow  
Since then every day, Kanda would water the seeds whenever he found the soil to be dry. Soon enough, in a week, three bean sprouts appeared in the ground. Kanda began to prepare a pole for the soon to be beanstalks to climb on. Carful of the roots, Kanda positioned the wooden pole to be hammered into the ground. Before he could even start to hammer it down the doorbell rang.  
Walking through the door to his back yard that he left open, he arrived at the door. Whoever was behind the door was being annoying with the several rings from the doorbell. It didn't help with the fact that they didn't cease their doorbell ringing.

Being the person he was, he yanked the door open and yelled "WHAT!"  
"Yuu-chan! I'm here to have fun! Let me i-" Before Lavi could finish his sentence, the door was slammed in his face.

"Come on Yuu, I even brought Lena-lady along. Also, I need to check on those beans!" That wasn't a lie to get in, he actually was asked by Teidol to come here and check if Kanda was gardening. He just brought Lenalee along too.

Kanda reluctantly opened the door. "Get in before I regret this more than I already do." They both quickly walked in and closed the door. Both Lenalee and Lavi made themselves comfortable because they knew that was all he would say when he walked back to the backyard to finish what he started.

He went into the yard and grabbed the pole from the ground. He had to hurry because it was going to rain soon.

"Yuu, you must have the greenest of green thumbs! Beans aren't supposed to grow that fast!"  
"Baka Usagi, what are yo-" Kanda looked down at the plant. It had grown ten times the size it originally was as a sprout.

"That's really impressive Kanda. What did you do to make it grow so fast? What type of seeds did you use?" Lenalee asked because if she heard Lavi correctly he only started planting about a week ago.

"Oi, Baka Usagi what kind of fucked up beans did you give me? It wasn't this tall a moment ago!" He yelled while hammering the pole down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." As if he was going to tell Kanda where he got the beans, at least not yet. He would be sliced in half if he did at the moment. Those beans must really be magic judging by Kanda's shock filled voice. The old man he bought it from was really telling the truth. One thing he didn't understand was why the beans were called 'the beans of life'.  
What snapped Lavi out of his thoughts were the rain drops that started to fall. "Hey Yuu, let's have a slumber party!"  
"No, why would I let you stay over, and DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
"Please, it's raining!"  
"No."  
" Please Kanda, you know that Lavi won't stop until you say he can stay." Lenalee said.  
"Fine." Kanda sighed there was no denying Lenalee of what she wants unless you wanted to face Komui's wrath.  
They walked back into the house and shut the door to the backyard. Minutes after the door was shut, it began to pour heavily.  
"Before I left my house I brought some movies! Lena-lady can you go get the popcorn from the stash?" Lavi called out as he pulled out several movies from nowhere.  
Lenalee sweat dropped when she saw him pull out cases of movies. 'You where planning to stay here the whole time. I should have known...'  
She walked into the kitchen and to the cabinet. When she opened the cabinet, her eyes where met with the abnormal amount of popcorn and other snacks. Lenalee took a fair amount of snacks and 2 bags of popcorn. Then she put the popcorn in the microwave and waited. The reason for the stash of snacks in Kanda's house is for events like this. Kanda was reliable to not fall into temptation and eat the snacks.  
Once the popcorn was ready she took it out the microwave and put the popcorn in a bowl. She walked in the living room with the popcorn and the rest of the snacks. Then she placed them on the coffee table.  
Joining the others on the couch, they started their movie marathon.

Time skip!  
Kanda sighed and stood up. Lavi and Lenalee had fallen asleep after the fifth movie. He decided that it was also time for him to go to bed. Before he went to bed, he grabbed some blankets to cover up both Lavi and Lenalee for the night. (A/n Aww, he really does care!)  
After he finished his task, he flopped on his bed and fell into peaceful sleep.

The next morning Kanda had a rude awakening when his door slammed open. "Yuu, come look outside!"  
Kanda groaned "Shut up!" he tried to go to sleep again. It was way to early even for him. His plan to ignore the usagi almost worked until the blanket was pulled off of him.  
"What do you want?!" Instead of just the usagi, Lenalee was also there. Both of them had the look of shock and urgency on their face. They pulled his out of bed and immediately went straight to the backyard. Opening the door to the backyard, Kanda was face with the sight of what used to be the tiny beansprouts.  
"What. The. Fuck."


	3. Bean Sprout

**I thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed my story. You guys are awesome. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update sooner. **

**Disclaimer**

Chapter 3 Bean sprout  
"What the fuck is that?!" It was bad enough that he was woken up early. Kanda Yuu was not a morning person. It just got worse when he saw a giant beanstalk in his back yard, partially rapping around his house. 'What did I do to deserve this?' He thought in despair.

Lavi felt slightly bad and afraid for his life because he knew he had to tell Kanda were he bought the seeds. So he toughened himself up for the pain he will be in after he told Kanda this. "Um... Kanda I may have, um boughtmagicbeansthatmayhavesortofcausedthis!"  
"What did you do?" Kanda and Lenalee were both confused since he spoke so fast. Sighing, he took a deep breath. "I may have bought magic beans that may have caused this to happen, but I swear I just thought the old man who sold me this was a loon! So please don't kill me!"

Kanda stood still for a moment, his face blank, before he slowly started to walk away. Lavi was even more afraid when he didn't yell at him yet. He and Lenalee observed him a noticed that he picked up an axe. The homasidal man slowly walked towards him and raised the axe. Lavi backed away. "K-Kanda? L-let's not be irrationa-" Kanda sprinted towards him. "Wai-" he was slammed against the house with the axe a centimeter away from his face.

"Get those damn vines off of my house" With that, he stalked off into the house and slammed the door.

Lavi let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding. They never saw Kanda like that even if he was hot headed and sword-happy. It was worse than the time when he put pink die in Kanda's shampoo bottle. The red head pulled out the axe that was lodged into the wall and hacked away at the vines clinging to the house.

Lenalee decided to be the nice person she is and help the idiot out, despite this being his entire fault. She decided to let the angry samurai cool down before.

They worked all day clearing the vines that surrounded Kanda's house. (Don't ask where Lenalee got another axe from.) One thing they noticed was when they chopped the vines. The parts that weren't attached to the vines immediately dried and shriveled up, making parts of the vine turn brown. It was around 3:00 when they finished.

Time skip!  
Awhile after they were done, Kanda finally stepped into their presence. It seemed that he cooled down quite a bit. The two noticed this and went to talk to him. Lavi started the conversation. "While I was hacking away at these vines, I thought of something. We should climb up this thing!"

"No."

"Sorry Lavi, but that is the most unintelligent idea I have ever heard you say."

"Listen to me guys! This must be a world record! If we can measure it and take a picture, we might get into the world record books! Pllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
"BAKA USAGI, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Lavi stopped his begging knowing that he won this. "Great! We"ll leave next morning. Bring your climbing gear!" With that Lavi skipped his way back to his house before they could say anything.

After the energetic red head left, they both sighed. "At least you get to go harvest the beans. You might make a lot of money from them." She tried to stay positive. Soon, she left to go home, leaving Kanda alone.

Time skip! Next morning  
In the morning, the three teens had climbing gear and were prepared to go. They all started to climb. Kanda brought his sword along to cut down the beans, Lavi brought a bag full of measuring tape, and Lenalee brought a camera to take a picture once they got to the top.

"Who knows maybe we might find a giant house at the top of this thing and a golden egg laying chicken!" Lavi joked.

Time skip!  
Awhile after they started climbing, Kanda came across several beans that he cut down. He could still hear the loud thump that was made after he cut down a bean. Also, they were pretty sure that people started to crowd around his house due to noise complaint and the fact that there was a giant beanstalk in his back yard.

Three hours later, they saw something that might resemble the top, good thing to because Lavi was on his last four measuring tapes. Before getting to the top, they all decided to rest on a particularly large vine.

Lenalee took this time to take a selfie with her friends. They sat down and ate some snacks they brought along.

After resting, they started their journey towards the giant leaves that seem to be the top. When they got to the top they saw something they didn't expect to see. On top of the beanstalk was a huge, white, oddly shaped box like house.

"When I said we might find a giant house, I was kidding!"

"Shut up Usagi don't be so loud and follow me."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Lenalee sighed; they weren't going to listen to her warning.

They all went in, Kanda first in line. They were in awe, the house was beautiful inside. It couldn't be called a house; the inside was more like a town if anything.

"I'm pretty sure this defies the laws of reality. Pinch me if I'm dreaming. My mind is blown. Ow!" Kanda literally pinched Lavi. "I didn't mean actually do it!"

"Shut up, you should choose your words carefully." Kanda smirked.

"Yuu, why so mean!"

"Don't call me that!" he growled.

"Guys stop arguing!" Lenalee yelled, effectively silencing the two. Unknowingly shouting and creating an echo. They heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. Immediately, the teens ducked for cover. As the sound became louder they saw a red head man with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked around for a while before going away.

The three let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. I thought we would have been cau-"

"You know it's rude to enter a person house without their permission."

All three of them quickly turned around and were met with the sight of a white haired boy with silver eyes and a scar on his face. "You're lucky master didn't see you."

Well aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" The boy tilted his head slightly.

The first person to snap out of shock was Lenalee. "Ah, sorry! My name is Lenalee and these are my friends. Lavi and Kanda, nice to meet you!" she held out her hand for him to shake which he did with a smile.

**I feel so proud of myself! This is over 1,000 words! Till the next time. Bye!**


	4. New Housemate

**AN: I'm alive sorry for not updating for a while. Please read the AN below for good news! OuO**

**Disclaimer: You must be stupid to think someone such as myself would own D. Grayman **

Chapter 4 Housemate

"My name is Allen Walker nice to meet you." He said with a dazzling smile. "So what brings you here?" Everyone was silent for a moment trying to come up with an answer to Allen's question. It was Lavi that spoke up.

"Well, I got Yuu-chan over here to plant some magic beans and this huge beanstalk sprouted up! So we climbed it." he finished grinning slightly.

"Who's Yuu?" Allen stared at the three of them, slightly surprised that the beans had been already been planted. This might be his chance out of this place.

"Oh! This person is Yuu- 'Don't call me by my first name!' -As you know, he was the one to plant the beans you sprouted from. By the way, how did you get in here? This was only planted a week ago." There were questions that lingered in Lavi's about the mysterious white haired boy. He observed Allen catch details he didn't notice before. One of the more obvious one were the fact that he had a sprout growing from his head. Lavi was quite surprised that he didn't notice this before.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Allen when he voice his happiness when a golden creature flew towards him. "Timcampy where have you been! It's been three days since I last seen you. I missed you so much!" The white haired boy held the golden boy in his hands while it nuzzled him affectionately.

Allen didn't notice everyone was staring at him until he looked away from Tim. He looked slightly embarrassed because he forgot about his unexpected guest. "Oh… um, this is Timcampy. Say hi Tim!" the odd golden creature grinned showing off its razor sharp teeth. The teens shuddered a bit looking at the slightly creepy creature.

Lenalee was the first one to speak up. "Allen what is that?" She spoke the question running through her friend's minds.

"I don't actually know what he is it just something my master left in my care." Allen stared intently at the golden ball like creature in his hands.

"Master?" Lavi piped up.

"Ah! I've been so rude! You came all the way up here, you must be tired. We'll continue this conversation elsewhere." He quickly changed the topic of the conversation and close his eyes. A door appeared out of nowhere shocking the visitors.

"What the fuck was that Moyashi?!" This time it was Kanda that spoke up. Hearing the new nickname ticked Allen off.

"I'm not a beansprout Bakanda!" Everyone was shocked by Allen's outburst for two reasons. 1) During their whole time here, the teens found Allen to be a person that didn't get angry easily. 2) They didn't think he would understand Japanese.

"Allen you know how to speak Japanese?" Lenalee voiced. Allen looked at her and smiled. "I'm fluent in several languages and Japanese is one of them. Anyways aren't you guys tired? Let's go." With that, Allen stepped into the door that he summoned. Noticing that they didn't come inside with him he poked his head out the door. "Well, aren't you guys coming?"

The older teens looked at each other debating whether or not they should trust the boy. After all they just met today. Deciding they had nothing to lose they followed the boy inside. When they walked inside the room they were greeted with whiteness. Everything in the room was white except the black keys on the piano in the center of the room.

"Hey Allen do you play?" Lavi said as he eyed the piano as he said that. Allen stared at the piano for a bit. "I guess you can say that."

"Hey Allen, how did you summon the door?" Lenalee asked not forgetting what just happened. Allen tried to find a way to explain this without giving to much info. "It was a gift someone gave me." Allen smiled sadly at Timcampy in his hands. He looked up quickly changing his expression. "Enough about me, what made you decide to climb the beanstalk?"

"Lavi wouldn't stop begging us to go with him because he wanted to measure it for a world record." Lenalee said in a flat tone.

"It worked right? Besides without me we wouldn't be sitting here talking to Al now would we? Aren't I awesome?!" Lavi said in a proud tone all the while smirking.

"Che, Baka Usagi you're anything but that. You'll be lucky if anyone here didn't consider you to be lame." The long haired male smirked.

"Yuu~ why do you have to be so mean to me~! I thought we were friends!" Lavi wailed as he clung on to Kanda's shoulder.

"Get the fuck off of me Baka Usagi! Who the hell wants to be your friend anyways?!" Kanda struggled to get Lavi's weight off of him. "You fat ass what the fuck have you been eating? Do you know the definition of exorcising?" Kanda finally got Lavi off of him, and Lavi fell down with an 'oof'.

Allen was off to the side silently chuckling to himself. It's been such a long time since he had the company of other people since that happened. Cross wasn't the best company around, and even though Timcampy is nice and all, he couldn't talk. It got lonely here without human company.

The white haired teen decided to join the conversation. The four of them chatted amongst themselves to get to know each other. "- and then I accidentally dumped my marshmallow sauce on him!" They burst out laughing. All except Kanda who was the one the sauce was dumped on.

Suddenly everyone was startled when they heard a booming voice. "Oi, stupid apprentice get over here!" The same red haired man from before appeared on a screen. Allen looked at us and told us to say here while he deals with him. The screen was still showing the conversation happening outside the door.

"Oi, took you long enough you damn brat! You still haven't grow anything yet, you worthless child!" The red haired man looked angry and disappointed at him. At this Allen seemed to get angry.

"You plucked them just two days ago! Of course they're not going to grow back so soon!" Allen yelled at the man, but soon paled once he realized his mistake. He lost control of his temper.

Shit.

The older man grabbed Allen by the sprout on his head. Pain flashed in Allen's eye, he gasped in pain. The man yanked harder and spoke. "Where the hell is your respect, you disrespectful brat!" Allen was thrown to the floor.

The teens on the other side of the door were surprised with the scene they just saw. Soon that surprise turned into outrage as they saw the boy get thrown to the floor. How could someone do that to the person that had been nothing but nice and polite? From the conversation it seemed this was not the first time something like this has happened.

Without a warning, someone stopped a hand from reaching the young boys face. Allen looked up in surprise to see Kanda there followed by Lavi and Lenalee. "Even though the Moyashi may be annoying I hate bastards like you more." Allen looked at Kanda in shock. That shock soon turned into fear and worry.

"You guys start running now!" With that the saw what the red haired man had in his hand. Allen immediately shot out and pulled the long haired teen out the way before he got shot. Allen dragged Kanda along and the others followed with the gunslinger hot on their trail. They made it out the house and were faced with a dilemma. During their time there they forgot that they were on a giant beanstalk.

"Jump down!" Allen yelled.

"Are you crazy Moyashi?! Do you want us to die!?"

"If you don't jump you will die!"

"I agree with Yuu here and I think Lenalady does to we all don't want to dIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lavi and the rest screamed as they were all pushed down by Allen. Allen took a deep breath in and yelled.

"TIMCAMPY!" Less than 5 seconds later, the golden creature grew in size to carry them all. Soon they reached land.

Lavi jumped off and immediately began to hug the ground exclaiming about how he missed it so much. "What the hell! At least give us a warning before you do that!" He yelled after he regained his composure.

"Sorry Lavi, but it was a life or death situation." Allen apologized to all of them when he said that. They forgave him knowing that he just save their lives. It was Lenalee that brought up something they didn't think about before.

"So, who is Allen going to stay with?" Everyone froze in thought. They'd be damned if they were going to let Allen go back the to the house on top of the beanstalk after what they just saw, and that was Allen's home, so he would have nowhere to go if not with them. Lenalee continued with his previous statement. "I can't take care of Allen because of brother. I'm afraid he might try to kill Allen in his sleep."

"I can't either because I don't think the old panda would be too happy if I brought Al home." Lavi rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic look on his face.

"Why don't you do it Kanda? You live alone and you have an extra bedroom." Lenalee proposed the idea. Kanda frowned. "Why the hell do I it? I don't want to take care of the Moyashi!"

"Kanda! How can you be so heartless?!" This made Lenalee angry. Even though Kanda was her friend he could be such a jerk sometimes!

"It's okay Lenalee, please don't argue for my sake. I'll figure something out myself somehow." Allen's eyes were downcast. He stared at his feet while he said this try not to let the sorrow appear in his voice. He didn't like it when people fought because of him.

Kanda couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt after hearing what Allen just said. He sighed hoping he wasn't about to regret what he was about to do. "Oi, Moyashi it's alright to stay with me. Just don't get in my way." Allen snapped his head up and looked at Kanda in surprise. Before Allen could say anything, they remember the crowd of people outside.

You'd think after so many hours, the neighbors would get bored of staring at a giant beanstalk. Sadly they don't and it pissed Kanda off. Being the person that he is he ended up chasing the neighbors away from his house. After he came back, he found that both Lavi and Lenalee already left. Kanda glance at the Giant beans in his backyard. He made a mental note to take care of them later.

He glance at Allen who was awkwardly standing next to the back yard door waiting for Kanda to return. He walked past him and looked back at the uncomfortable teen. "What are you waiting for, follow me Moyashi." Allen followed without much complaint. Kanda led him to the guest bedroom. "You can use this room." After that he quickly turned to walk away, but he was held back by something gripping the back of his shirt.

He stared at Allen for a moment. When he didn't say anything he got imppatient. "What?"

Allen let go of Kanda's shirt before gathering his thoughts. "I just want to say sorry for causing you so much troub-"

"Oi, Moyashi if you're just going to apologize don't waste my time." With that he started to walk away. He didn't turn back until he heard the younger yell.

"You didn't let me finish! I wanted to say sorry for causing you so much trouble, and… Thank you for everything. I don't just mean for letting me stay here. Also for protecting me from Master! So, thank you." Allen's smile was genuine at that moment showing nothing but happiness and gratefulness. He was truly grateful for what Kanda has done for him.

Kanda stared at the boy for a minute not expecting him to say all that. "…Just go to sleep Moyashi. It's already late." With that, he walked away leaving Allen behind.

"…It's Allen, Bakanda." Allen whispered those words as he walked into the room.

.

.

.

Kanda made it to his bed and flopped down. He thought of today's events. His mind drifted to what just happened in the hallway.

"You're welcome, Allen."

That was the last thing he said before drifting off to sleep.

**An: I feel like a horrible person. I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I'm finally free from the clutches of the demon called school and climbed out the pits of hell called homework. I swear it's like my teachers take pleasure in drowning me in that stuff! Anyways I reread those reviews and push my procrastination aside to create this! This is longer than my other chapters! It's 2,236 words long, so I hope the makes you forgive me for the crime I've committed. Now that schools out you can expect more chapters from me!**


End file.
